


What's Wrong Bokuto?

by RissaYG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi, Change Room Sex, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Locker Room, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissaYG/pseuds/RissaYG
Summary: Bokuto is off his game and Akaashi is determined to find out why that is. After Akaashi finally gives up Bokuto decides to show him in the locker room.





	

Bokuto was very odd that day, he was being irritable and lazy and he didn’t want to practice. Akaashi had tried to figure out what was wrong with him but he just couldn’t pinpoint it. Bokuto had never previously acted that way. The ace was sitting on the ground chugging some water when he caught Akaashi staring at him. Bokuto locked eyes with the setter and ended up choking on his water. While Bokuto tried to recover, as all the other teammates became alarmed by the choking, Akashi was starting to get worried. Yes Bokuto was a total idiot, but he was a happy idiot, and he didn’t seem incredibly happy. Akaashi looked to the time and called for everyone to clean up. Akaashi looked to Bokuto again, he seemed totally zoned out on the floor, so Akaashi decided to try and help his wing spiker out, “you guys can leave first, me and your good for nothing captain will stay a little longer”. Everyone agreed with the idea, just so they wouldn’t have to deal with Bokuto being off again. The gym cleared out shortly. Akaashi slid down the was to plop beside Bokuto. 

Bokuto jumped and looked around, “where'd everyone go?” 

Akaashi sighed, “everyone left, it’s time to go home.” 

“Oh, is that so…” Bokuto started to stand up but before he could Akaashi grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down. Bokuto winced and faced Akaashi but avoided eye contact for some reason, “what was that for? Isn’t it time to go?” 

Akaashi shook his head, “not for you. We’re going to sit here and i’m going to get to the bottom of this.” 

“Bottom of what?” Bokuto started to fidget and his eyes darted around as if to look at anything other than Akaashi.

The vice captain motioned to Bokuto, “This, what you’re doing, why are you acting so strange? Did something happen? You know you can talk to me about anything.” 

“There’s nothing wrong, i’m just having an off day, i’ll be better tomorrow.”

“Bokuto…” Akaashi said with a soft voice.

Bokuto jumped up and turned away from Akaashi, “look, i’m really okay. I’m gonna go change now.” With a reluctant sigh Akaashi stood up and proceeded to follow Bokuto to the changing room.

Clanging could be heard as Bokuto and Akaashi fiddled to get their lockers open. As Akaashi stripped off his jersey top, he stopped hearing the rustling behind him. He placed his jersey in the small locker and reached for his school uniform top. Before he could put it on, an arm flew by his head and slammed into the locker. Akaashi froze, he could feel hot air on his neck and hear quick breaths behind him. Akaashi took a moment to register that Bokuto was incredibly close. His back almost touched Bokuto’s chest, “Bokuto? What are you doing?” 

Akaashi heard the faint sound of swallowing before a soft, deep voice appeared right beside his ear, “you want to help me feel better right?” 

The setter nodded, “of course, unless you’re of your top game, nobody else is.” There was silence for a moment. Akaashi didn’t move a muscle as he waited for Bokuto to speak. 

Another little while in silence and Bokuto finally spoke, “please don’t hate me.” Before Akaashi could question him, Bokuto softly leaned onto Akaashi’s back and his hand went to dig for something in the vice captains locker. Akaashi was very confused at that point but he wanted to help Bokuto feel better. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s school uniform tie and Akaashi became even more puzzled. 

Akaashi was pushed into the locker and finally became alarmed, “h-hey Bokuto, what are you-” Bokuto took ahold of Akaashi’s wrists and pulled them behind his back before tying them together with the tie, “hey!” Bokuto pushed his body against the restricted one’s. Akaashi felt something hard poke at his ass and finally understood what was happening, “wait- Bokuto- sto-” Akaashi felt teeth lightly bite the base of his neck, he flinched and struggled. Bokuto was very obviously stronger than Akaashi but he still tried. Bokuto sucked at Akaashi’s neck while he placed his hands and the smaller ones waist. Akaashi unintentionally tilted his neck, “Bo-bokuto…” Bokuto hummed into his neck. Bokuto’s hands started to wander up Akaashi’s body, the setter shuddered at the cold feeling now exploring his abdomen region. Akaashi became flustered as he processed what was going to happen, Bokuto was going to… With him, in the locker room. Bokuto bit his ear and he had to bite his own lip to keep from letting sounds out. Akaashi started to breath harder and he could feel heat swelling in his lower half, “we can’t… no-” Bokuto totally ignored Akaashi’s pleas and got bored of exploring the abdomen, he wanted more, his hands went up and little more and slid over Akaashi’s now hard nipples. Akaashi flinched and accidently rubbed against Bokuto’s now fully hard bulge.

Bokuto let out a quiet grunt straight into Akaashi’s ear, “ah fuck-” The captain let out a small chuckle and started to play with, and pinch Akaashi’s nipples. The vice president was hard and he wanted more but he didn’t want to sink so low as to beg, so he decided to try and tease. Akaashi started to grind his ass against Bokuto in order to move things along. Bokuto bit his lip and moved his hand back to Akaashi’s waist. Bokuto gripped his waist and pulled Akaashi’s body closer to his, while he moved his hips excitedly. The setters legs started to feel weak but he continued standing. Bokuto needed more than grinding so he moved his hands off Akaashi’s waist and onto his thighs, inching closer to his hard member. 

Bokuto slowly started to palm at Akaashi’s clothed cock and finally, the setter couldn't take it and started to let out soft moans, “a-ah Boku…” much to the wing spikers liking. A soft, wet tongue trailed up Akaashi’s neck while a hand entered his shorts and briefs. Bokuto felt Akaashi’s cock, now wet with precum, twitching excitedly as he teased the slit. The setter couldn’t hold on any longer, in between rapid breaths a moan escaped his lips once in awhile, to Bokuto’s pleasure. Bokuto starting rubbing the length of Akaashi, while his other hand went back up to play with a now sensitive nipple. Akaashi’s arms were in a very uncomfortable position and his knees were just about to buckle, do to the pleasure he was receiving. Bokuto seemed to notice the shaking and immediately stopped, much to Akaashi’s displeasure. Bokuto took off the tie to reveal now raw wrists. Akaashi slowly lowered them, letting a sigh out. After finally thinking Bokuto had stopped, he was spun around and pushed back into the locker. Their eyes met, Bokuto’s looked like a wild animal, ready to jump on his prey. 

Bokuto leaned close, letting his forearms support him on the locker, “Akaashi… Do you hate me?” Akaashi was totally baffled at how the idiot could ask that in their situation. The setter, quite obviously, painfully turned on swiftly moved his leg forward so it was rubbing on the bulge between Bokuto’s legs. Bokuto hissed and flinched at the sudden contact. Before he could say anything Akaashi took Bokuto’s shirt in his and and pulled him closer. Their lips met and not long after they were passionately kissing, their tongues exploring each others mouths. It was wet, and sloppy, and incredibly hot. Bokuto pulled back and Akaashi let out a gasp, giving a look to Bokuto that said he wanted more. Bokuto lipped his lips sensually then stripped off his shirt and dove back into the french kissing. Akaashi finally lost to the heat and his knees buckledd in. Bokuto saved him from sliding to the ground. Akaashi ended up being grabbed by the thighs and lifted up. He wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist. Bokuto used the lockers to help keep him up. 

Akaashi flung his arms around Bokuto’s neck and bit his ear whispering into it sensually, “fuck me already.” Bokuto just about cummed in his spot but held back. He lowered onto the ground, with Akaashi in his lap. Bokuto pulled off the last of the restricting clothes on Akaashi, a very excited member popping out. He moved so Akaashi was up against the lockers and his legs were resting on the floor beside Bokuto. While Bokuto was was kneeling in between Akaashi’s legs. The sight was amazing, Akaashi looked so appetizing, Bokuto decided to help himself. He leaned down, taking the base of Akaashi’s dripping cock into his hand. Akaashi watched, he was drowning in pleasure and his mind turned to mush. Bokuto took Akaashi’s tip into his mouth and slowly starting to lick in circles, tasting the sweetness of the setters precum. Akaashi arched his back and grabbed ahold of Bokuto’s hair, holding on for dear life. Bokuto took the cock deeper into his mouth, skillfully licking it. Suddenly Akaashi pulled Bokuto off, he looked questionably at the other, “I need you inside me…” Bokuto swallowed and nodded before holding up one of Akaashi’s legs and sucking on his hand in order to get it wet. Bokuto glanced at Akaashi before proceeding with rubbing his entrance. Akaashi let out a semi loud moan and Bokuto became confident. He pushed in his middle finger and not so gently started to finger fuck Akaashi. Akaashi arched his back and tried to grab ahold of anything, but there was just tiled floor so he bit onto his hand. Bokuto added another figure and scissored Akaashi’s entrance. It was a bit fast so a wince escaped from the setters mouth but Bokuto was too far gone to stop. Only a minute later he forced a third finger in. Akaashi was feeling immensely good and the slight pain made it even better. 

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi with pleading eyes, “can I put it in?” All he needed was the small nod that came from Akaashi and his pants and boxers were flung off. His cock was thick and a decent length. Bokuto moved Akaashi onto the ground, his stomach facing down. Akaashi was a little confused so Bokuto explained, “i’ve heard this is easier for the receiver, so stick your ass up for me.” Akaashi nodded before getting onto his hands and knees then leaning down so he was propped onto his elbows. Bokuto got into position and grabbed onto Akaashi’s waist. Without hesitating he slammed his cock into Akaashi all at once. Akaashi’s elbows instantly buckled and he ended up with his face in the ground. The pain wasn’t nearly as bad as the pleasure was good. Bokuto had no intention of waiting for an okay signal and he started to move, slowly at first. Akaashi moaned into the floor. Bokuto slowly started to move his hips faster and harder. The pace made Akaashi’s voice to be knocked out of him, causing him to moan even louder. Bokuto was pleased that Akaashi was feeling it and decided to step it up very quickly. Not only did he speed up but he started forcefully moving Akaashi’s moving as well. Akaashi loved the roughness and was on the verge of cumming. Bokuto kept up his pace, and shortly he was ready to release, “Aka-ashi I-i'm going to-”.

“Fill me up~” Akaashi moaned. Bokuto couldn’t hold it anymore, he released his white liquid inside Akaashi and rode it out. Almost right after Akaashi spilled all over the locker room floor and they orgasmed together. Bokuto fell onto his back beside Akaashi and took a deep sigh. Akaashi moved onto his back and tried to catch his breath. 

After a minute or so Bokuto looked at the now exhausted setter and took a deep breath, “so i’m guessing you don’t hate me.” 

Akaashi looked over and glared at Bokuto, “my whole body hurts because of you, take responsibility.” 

“Yes sir.” Bokuto got up and started the cleaning process. 

°°°

After everything was cleaned and the two were getting dressed footsteps approached and Sarukui entered the room. Bokuto was stupidly smiling while Akaashi looked tired. They both looked to Sarukui and he looked back, “you two stayed really late, luckily for me, I forgot something.” Akaashi went back to buttoning his shirt and Bokuto smiled and nodded. He looked at them confused and went to search through his locker, “Bokuto seems back to normal, how’d you do it?” 

Akaashi sighed, “trust me, it wasn’t a walk in the park.” 

“Alright then, i’ll be going first.” Sarukui grabbed a bag and left the room. Bokuto and Akaashi glanced at each other and looked away again.

°°°

The next day Akaashi had to sit out of practice and everyone knew something was different, but no one could pinpoint it.


End file.
